User blog:~Silverstream/Scott and Hope Drabbles
8:23 To Bluetopia Scott: (takes a deep breath and knocks on door of Hope's apartment) 8:24 ~Silverstream Hope: *from inside apartment* JUST A MINUTE... *opens door a few minutes later, with wet hair* 8:25 To Bluetopia (scrunches up face) did i just miss a Flashdance tribute in your living room? 8:26 ~Silverstream *smirks* No, you just missed me getting dressed from a shower... Nothing thrilling 8:26 To Bluetopia (keeps hands behind back, holding something) It could've been thrilling. (smirks) You could've used a second opinion 8:27 ~Silverstream I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself, thank you... *steps back* Care to come in? 8:29 To Bluetopia uhh sure..... ok first i should get rid of any notions that I've got flowers. I was just pulling up to the parking lot when i realized i was supposed to get some, and i didn't feel like going back to that flower store, because the owners dog that hangs around there keeps giving me funny looks.... 8:30 ~Silverstream *raises eyebrow* ok.... Theeeen what are you hiding behind your back? 8:31 To Bluetopia (holds out a bottle of water to her) .......just in case all water in the world disappears overnight, use this to keep yourself alive.... 8:33 ~Silverstream *blinks, slowly takes water bottle* ....thank you.... That is bizarrely sweet, even if it really only works in a post-apocalyptic situation 8:34 To Bluetopia (smirks and kisses her on the cheek) its called being prepared for any situation 8:34 ~Silverstream Mmm, I think you've been watching too many disaster movies... 8:35 To Bluetopia actually it was a low budget 1950s monster movie called "Attack of the Insect People"..... it really hurt my feelings 8:37 ~Silverstream ....not all insects are mean.... You included *gently ruffles his hair* 8:37 To Bluetopia (places hand on heart and sniffs) it hurt me to my core Hope.... my core.... 8:38 ~Silverstream Awww.... *whispers* I think I can mend that heartbreak... *slowly kisses him* 8:39 To Bluetopia (kisses back and whispers back) ...ok, this making things like 50% better, but the other 50% is drowning in a pool of self pity and a lack of self esteem 8:41 ~Silverstream ....I'm not good with compliments, if that's what you're looking for.... 8:42 To Bluetopia (half smiles) yeah, i noticed. Seriously, you don't compliment someone's khaki's. Who does that? (walks into apartment) 8:43 ~Silverstream *closes door* More like, who does compliment Khaki's? *smirks and set water bottle on table* 8:45 To Bluetopia (shrugs) ....you need help Van Dyne..... and that line always works as a compliment 8:46 ~Silverstream *looks at him and folds arms* ...Scott.... Those are lovely khaki's you're wearing. 8:46 To Bluetopia (picks up newspaper and lightly hits her on the head with it) bad.... bad Hope 8:48 ~Silverstream *raises eyebrow* ....I DID WHAT YOU WANTED ME TO 8:50 To Bluetopia AND FAILED, SO HARD! Now my emotions are like down 40%....... your worse than that offensive insect monster movie.... (holding back laughter) 8:52 ~Silverstream *sets hands on her hips and tilts head* Oh yeah, I can tell you're really, really wounded..... I give you about fifteen seconds before you lose it, Scott Lang 8:53 To Bluetopia (looks at watch, then back at her with defiant expression) Oh yeah?, well i make it 7 seconds, Hope Van Dyne 8:54 ~Silverstream *steps toward him, smug expression growing on face* I give it 5... 4... 3... 2..... 8:54 To Bluetopia (falls to floor, clutching heart) GAH... 8:56 ~Silverstream *remains standing tall, looks down at him* ....Are you dead yet? 8:56 To Bluetopia ....ok i am now (closes eyes) 8:57 ~Silverstream *bends over and presses a finger on his forehead* 8:58 To Bluetopia (doesn't move) 8:59 ~Silverstream *sighs and kneels to floor beside him* Finally some peace and quiet... 8:59 To Bluetopia ....SURPRISE (tackles her to ground) 9:00 ~Silverstream *shrieks in surprise* SCOTT! 9:01 To Bluetopia (scrunches up face) someone isn't prepared for every eventuality.... 9:02 ~Silverstream *draws up legs and shoves him away with her feet, upper body following to pin him under her hands* ....You were saying? 9:03 To Bluetopia .....sad fact of my life. I'm always on the bottom...... and now to watch your reaction to that... 9:03 ~Silverstream *face scrunches up in slight uncomfortable expression* 9:04 To Bluetopia ....yep, that's the type of expression i thrive on (kisses her) 9:04 ~Silverstream *sighs* You're such a child.... *kisses back* 9:06 To Bluetopia i actually call it "attractive immaturity" (puts arms around her waist and rolls them over again) 9:07 ~Silverstream Oof... Well, this isn't the worst of views. I could be looking at a dumpster as opposed to your stupid face... 9:08 To Bluetopia ....your nose is way too pointy.... it concerns me greatly.... 9:08 ~Silverstream Why, because I could potentially wound you with it? 9:09 To Bluetopia Well, it is called self preservation, soooo yeah... 9:11 ~Silverstream ....I'm going to stab you now *reaches head up and pokes his forehead with her nose* 9:11 To Bluetopia ...NOW I AM DEAD (closes eyes) 9:12 ~Silverstream Pfft.... Of course he had to die with his heavy self on top of me.... 9:12 To Bluetopia (low tone) if i'm going down, i'm taking you with me.... 9:42 ~Silverstream Well I will not be taken down so easily.... 9:43 To Bluetopia (scrunches up face) then i'll need to distract you..... 9:43 ~Silverstream *scoffs* I'd like to see you try. My defenses are not so easily lowered 9:44 To Bluetopia ....lets test that (jabs her in the side of her stomach) 9:45 ~Silverstream NYAH *flinches, straightens face* ...that's just playing dirty... 9:45 To Bluetopia .....defences lowered yet? 9:46 ~Silverstream ....Wouldn't you like to know? 9:46 To Bluetopia (nods slowly) yeah... that's why i asked.... 9:48 ~Silverstream *tilts chin up defiantly* I will never admit defeat... 9:49 To Bluetopia ...Iron Man, a Priest and a Duck walk into a bar.... 9:49 ~Silverstream ....And Ant-Man came in and owned them all? 9:50 To Bluetopia i was going to say Hope owned them all.... 9:51 ~Silverstream *half smiles* Yeah I like that better... 9:51 To Bluetopia (presses entire body weight onto her) ....YOU HAVE GONE DOWN! 9:52 ~Silverstream ACK..... I-I have been killed...... *closes eyes* 9:53 To Bluetopia ....dead together.... as if we're some Shakespearean tragedy..... or a bee that stings someone and then dies.... 9:53 ~Silverstream *opens one eye* ....definitely the bee 9:54 To Bluetopia .......yeah, your a bee.... your welcome i didn't say Bee-eautiful... 9:54 ~Silverstream *groans* You just did.... 9:55 To Bluetopia ...OHH YEAH..... (whispers) you probably love that, though 9:55 ~Silverstream *smirks* ....Naaaahh 9:56 To Bluetopia .....oh, quit being.... Waspish (snorts) 9:56 ~Silverstream UGGGHHH *places hands over face* 9:57 To Bluetopia .....heh, puns..... 9:57 ~Silverstream Hilarious, I'm sure.... To maybe Luis 9:57 To Bluetopia he's more of an anecdote kind of guy.... 9:58 ~Silverstream So it's only you that's the pun guy...... That stings 9:59 To Bluetopia .....OH COME ON.... THAT WAS INTENTIONAL... 10:01 ~Silverstream Uh-huh, and? You think they're the bee's knees... 10:02 To Bluetopia .......well you........you need to be sent to an upstate farm.... an Ant Farm... 10:03 ~Silverstream *scrunches up face* Ehhh.... That one was a stretch 10:04 To Bluetopia ....it was more of an effort than what you put into yours, you know 10:04 ~Silverstream You're just saying that because you're upset that I'm beating you at your own game... 10:05 To Bluetopia (sniffs) why does everything have to be a game with our relationship?! 10:07 ~Silverstream *shrugs* I guess we need counseling.... I don't want our relationship to be "game over" 10:08 To Bluetopia .........STOP..... HOPE, JUST.... (moves self back and stands up) wait here.... (walks into another room) 10:08 ~Silverstream *stands up and folds arms* ....Waiting... 10:09 To Bluetopia (walks back in holding ice cubes, places them on her shoulder) i'm giving you the cold shoulder now... 10:10 ~Silverstream OH! *jerks away, knocking ice cubes to the floor* ....You.... 10:10 To Bluetopia ....i totally won that right? 10:12 ~Silverstream ....no... *Walks over to chair, picks purse up out of it. Grabs an ice cube off the floor* Because I have this competition... *drops ice cube into purse* ...in the bag 10:13 To Bluetopia (raises eyebrow and tuts) ...that didn't upstage me at all 10:14 ~Silverstream ...Yes it did 10:15 To Bluetopia .....ok, just wait here for another moment..... (slowly walks back into another room) 10:16 ~Silverstream Don't be... Don't be cold.... Damn it 10:16 To Bluetopia (doesn't return for several minutes) 10:17 ~Silverstream ....I HAVE A COMBACK... For when you come back.... comeback* 10:17 To Bluetopia (low whisper in ear from unseen force) i doooubt it 10:18 ~Silverstream *stiffens* ....You've got to be kidding me 10:20 To Bluetopia (standing on her shoulder, miniaturised in suit) ....'fraid not 10:20 ~Silverstream *looks at him* ....You're really starting to bug me, you know that? 10:21 To Bluetopia ....that's offensive, and you know it.... 10:22 ~Silverstream *slowly positions middle finger near to flick him* ....uh-huh 10:22 To Bluetopia .....youuuu wouldn't dare 10:23 ~Silverstream ....Try me 10:23 To Bluetopia (folds arms) ...i'm waiting 10:24 ~Silverstream *flicks finger, intentionally just missing him* 10:25 To Bluetopia .....called it..... chicken... (throws live shrunken chicken at her face) 10:25 ~Silverstream ....WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THAT?! 10:26 To Bluetopia DONT ASK QUESTIONS! I DONT EVEN HAVE THEM MYSELF! 10:26 ~Silverstream COME BACK TO FULL SIZE.... RIGHT NOW, YOUNG MAN 10:27 To Bluetopia Let me think abou-NOPE! (runs up her shoulder and climbs down back of her shirt 10:29 ~Silverstream *squirms* AGH, THAT FEELS SO WEIRD, GET OFF 10:29 To Bluetopia (runs out onto floor and grows to normal size, opens helmet, shocked look on face) .... i can not unsee what i have seen 10:30 ~Silverstream *straightens shirt and attempts an indignant look* ....Not that you would want to, I'm sure 10:31 To Bluetopia (closes helmet) ...my response is denoted by my expression, which you cannot see..... 10:32 ~Silverstream *folds arms* I could ground you from that suit... 10:33 To Bluetopia ....i would love to see you try.... chicken (throws growing disk at ground, live Chicken grows to dog size) 10:34 ~Silverstream *eyes widen, points sternly at chicken* .......That would feed an entire soup kitchen, just saying 10:36 To Bluetopia (opens helmet, looks at chicken) RUN CLUCKY..... ESCAPE THE POINTY NOSED SADIST! 10:38 ~Silverstream I am telling you right now, if he... Defecates, in my apartment, he will be a very, VERY dead chicken.... 10:39 To Bluetopia (walks over to chicken and picks it up) ...i see how it is..... i'll just leave with my new best friend here. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT HOPE?! 10:40 ~Silverstream *rolls eyes* I don't think your new best friend will be able to satisfy you... I mean, just look at those chicken lips 10:41 To Bluetopia .....i don't know how to react to that.... (opens door places chicken outside and slams door) AND STAY OUT.... 10:43 ~Silverstream ....Hey, Scott... 10:43 To Bluetopia (looks around) ....yeah? 10:44 ~Silverstream *walks up to him and grabs his shoulders* ....You're an idiot *kisses him deeply* 10:44 To Bluetopia (kisses back) ....i know.... thanks for putting up with it 10:46 ~Silverstream ....seriously though... No more chickens... Ever... Ok? 10:46 To Bluetopia .....i'll promise you that..... Roosters on the other hand.... 10:49 ~Silverstream *glares sternly* 10:55 To Bluetopia .....KIDDING..... 10:56 ~Silverstream ....Good *kisses him again* 11:02 To Bluetopia (kisses back) ......your awesome.... by the way 11:04 ~Silverstream Thanks.... And you wear really awesome khaki's *smirks slightly* 11:04 To Bluetopia (sighs) .....i miss the chicken 11:11 ~Silverstream ....If you love it so much, why don't you marry it? 11:11 To Bluetopia (scrunches up face) I'm not that desperate.... 11:12 ~Silverstream Hm, really? Could've fooled me... Category:Blog posts